Egg Hunt Prequel
by X-Feli-Chan-X
Summary: Ed's searching for an old present from Roy, what'll he do with it?  Mentionings of Roy x Ed


**So some of you were wondering how Ed got the vibrator in...Here it is! ^w^**

* * *

><p>"Dammit, where is it?" Edward grunted as he moved yet another shoebox off the top shelf in the closet. He had his automail toes planted on the ground while his flesh foot was two shelves off the ground. His head barely went above the top shelf, so he couldn't see the boxes or their contents very well. "I know the bastard kept that damn thing, so where <em>is<em> it?" Edward shouted in frustration as a small box that was balancing precariously on a few other boxes fell and hit him right between the eyes. Flailing his arms about, Ed let out a squeak and fell on top of the many boxes he had dumped off the top shelf. "Goddamn, that hurt," Ed murmured as he sat up carefully, the small square box -about the size of his fist- fell into his lap. Ed cocked his head and raised an eyebrow at it, confused as to how something so small could be so heavy...That is until he recognized the tag sticking out of it.

Smirking a little, Ed picked it up and headed off to the bathroom. Setting the box on the counter near the sink, Ed went back to the room to retrieve his military-issued uniform. Hanging it on the back of the door, Ed put on one of his many white gloves onto his automail hand. He then turned back to the box and opened it, glaring for a moment at it. The Valentine's Day present was a small, egg-shaped vibrator, with a remote underneath._ 'Perfect for the holiday,'_ Ed thought as his face turned a faint shade of pink at what he was going to do to surprise Roy that night. Taking both out and setting them on the counter, Ed reached for the lube that they kept in the bathroom for the occasional shower romp.

Ed stripped himself of all his clothing, other than the glove, and slicked up his flesh fingers. Taking a deep breath, Ed had his fingers circle his entrance. He tried not to think about how odd it felt to be preparing himself when it was Roy who normally did this. He winced a little more as he added a second finger and pushed them further within himself.

However, the moment his fingers brushed against what he immediately knew was his prostate, he no longer cared. A shuddering breath escaped his lips and he forced himself to prod the area again, and arched his back letting out a long moan.

Ed found he liked being in control of this. He didn't tease himself like Roy did, he just continuously touched the sensitive spot inside of himself. Panting, he grasped his hardened member in his remaining hand and threw back his head. The chill of the automail was evident even through the glove. And as he moved the hand up and down is shaft, the rough material of the cloth nearly matched the coarseness of Roy's ignition gloves. Edward let out a whine at the thought of his lover jerking him off as the heat inside him coiled tightly and...

...The sound of a car horn driving by woke Ed from his pleasure-enduced daze. Freezing in horror, he whipped his head to the small clock on the bathroom counter and was relieved to find he still had half an hour until Havoc would come to pick him up.

Removing his fingers from his backside, Edward grabbed the toy and lathered it in lube. He found it had a small string on the end for 'help with the removal' as the instructions on the inside of the box said.

Biting his lower lip, Ed slowly pushed the egg into himself. He gasped at the penetration and winced a little at the feel of the toy. With his automail hand he turned the dial on the remote a little and gasped as the toy jumped to life inside him, as his fingers pushed it against his prostate.

Ed's fingers fell away from himself as he doubled over, clutching the counter in pleasure. Edward found himself stroking his dick quickly in time with the unending vibrations; the hot coil inside of him growing tighter. Ed let out a choked gasp as said coil sprung and he came. He slumped against the counter as he slid to the floor, sitting there with his eyes glazed.

Instead of being able to float into his little afterglow, he found the toy was still moving against him, causing his limp member to begin to harden again. Ed knew he didn't have the time for another round, so he felt around the counter for the remote and quickly shut it off. He winced as he stood, not used to having something in him when he moved. He grabbed some toilet paper and quickly cleaned up the mess he had made on the floor.

Edward washed his hands and began to pull on his boxers, biting his lip to keep from moaning as he bent over. Staying in that position, he pulled on the slightly baggy military blue pants, thankful for once that they were not his old, tight leather ones. He stood and pulled on his white button-up next before slipping into his blue jacket and adjusting the collar and cuffs.

Glancing at the bathroom clock, he was relieved to find that he had about five minutes before Havoc was to show up. He walked out of the bathroom _very_ awkwardly. Frowning, he began to pace the room until he could walk almost normally with the toy still settled snugly inside of him...At least he had thought it was normal up until he saw himself walking in the mirror.

'_Roy sure as_ hell_ better appreciate this!'_ Edward thought to himself as he turned away from the mirror.

Moments after, Ed heard the ever-familiar horn of Havoc's car...


End file.
